rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dislexyc's Darg Race Seasson 2
Season 2 of Dislexyc's Darg Race consists of 13 queens and 13 episodes. Show made by Dislexyc. The season premiered on August 7th, 2018. Cast release date is on August 5th, 2018 Dislexyc's Darg Race is a fanmade show made by Dislexyc. The contestants are full of memes or iconic, skinny and rich LEGENDS! This show works just like the real series does. Every episode has a mini challenge, a main challenge, a runway theme, a winner, a bottom 2 and an eliminated legend. Contestants (Black around their picture = Eliminated) Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won Dislexyc's Darg Race :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was on the winning team, but didn't win the main challenge. :█ The contestant wasn't declared safe and received critiques. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the showdown. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated, returned & won re-entry into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated and was eliminated again without lipsyncing. :█ The contestant returned to the competition after being previously eliminated, and was eliminated again after lipsyncing. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two lost the showdown and was eliminated. :█ The contestant did not win the challenge and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant decided to leave the competition on their own terms. :█ The contestant decided to leave the competition on their own terms after placing in the bottom 2. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant appeared on the "Reunion" episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared in the Finale episode of the competition. :█ The contestant left the competition without getting eliminated by the judges. :█ The contestant left the competition without getting eliminated by the judges after placing in the bottom 2. Episode 1: First Impressions! * Special Guest Judge: Jaymes Mansfield * Mini Challenge: Photobomb old asian tourists, the one who photobombs the most, wins! * Mini Challenge Winner: Poot * Mini Challenge Prize: Free asian slave- I mean free asian food from any asian resturants nearby! * Main Challenge: '''Design an outfit that represents you as a queen. * '''Runway Theme: First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Michael Jackson * Main Challenge Prize: Free meet and greet with Kameron Michaels (make sure to bring 400$ just incase) * Bottom 2: '''Cheap Eyelash * '''Lip Sync Song: Rich Skinny Blonde Pretty - by Alyson Swift * Eliminated: Cheap Eyelash * Lip stick message:'''Cheap Eyelash: "I'm a furry xDD" What Eyebrows: "Wow.. Atleast I'm not a runner-up.. uwu" '''Episode 2: DIY time! * Special Guest Judges: LaurDIY & Safya Nygaard * Mini Challenge: Be a cam whore for 2 hours, the 2 queens that gets the most donations wins! * Mini Challenge Winner: Adelef * Mini Challenge Prize: Gets to assign the 3 teams. * Main Challenge: '''Come up with your own DIY's that are interesting and easily made, * '''Runway Theme: Make a DIY gown from all materials in the workroom * Main Challenge Winner: Adelef & Poot & Arena Grenade * Main Challenge Prize: One free shower of jews and a tank full of gas! * Bottom 2: '''Tracy Martel & Mega Container * '''Lip Sync Song: '''Kream - by Iggy Azalea ft. Tyga * '''Eliminated: Tracy Martel * Lip stick message: "'''Wow, I lost another lipsync.. Loser, loser, my asshoole is looser. ):" * '''Entered: Dyslexia Episode 3: Birth Ball! * Special Guest Judges: Kim Kardashian * Mini Challenge: Do as much heroin as you can in 4 minutes. * Mini Challenge Winner: Poot * Mini Challenge Prize: Free copy of "Invasion of Privacy" that you can smash on camera! * Main Challenge: '''Create 3 looks. The first look has to be made by stuff you find inside your mom’s womb and her ovaries. The second look has to be made by stuff you find inside your own asscrack and your own cooch. The third look has to be made by stuff you find inside your grandma’s nipples and her rotten pubic hairs. * '''Main Challenge Winner: Wendy Whaleiams * Main Challenge Prize: A 1 year supply of Raven Symoné! * Bottom 2: '''Pussy Peach & Michael Jackson * '''Lip Sync Song: Moment 4 life (Ebony Jenkins Remix) - by Nicki Minaj & Ebony Jenkins * Eliminated: Pussy Peach * Lip stick message: "Ugh, guess i'll go back to fisting myself with Toad's head. Bye sisters!" Episode 4: What happened to Miss Keisha? * Special Guest Judges: '''VonDylan & LilBrooke2k * '''Mini Challenge: The 3 people who drunk drive the furthest distance without crashing wins! * Mini Challenge Winner: Arena Grenade, Poot and Dyslexia * Mini Challenge Prize: Gets to pick their team members and assign their roles. * Main Challenge: '''In groups of 3, star in a movie that shows how Miss Keisha died. * '''Runway Theme: Death becomes her * Main Challenge Winner: Adelef * Main Challenge Prize: '''Gets to do a collab with the Irrelevant 4! * '''Bottom 2: '''Dyslexia & Mega Container * '''Lip Sync Song: '''Clout 9 – by Lil Phag ft. Tana Mongeu, Bella Thorne & Dr. Woke * '''Eliminated: Mega Container * Lip stick message: "I have no talent rawr xD im gonna go back and make music about boys that i've never had." Episode 5: Born Hairy! * Special Guest Judges: '''Lati K * '''Mini Challenge: '''Blow every single person in the Pit Crew. The person that makes everyone cum the fastest, wins! * '''Mini Challenge Winner: Michael Jackson * Mini Challenge Prize: A phone call to your old, crusty sugardaddy! * Main Challenge: '''Design an outfit out of your pubic hair. * '''Runway Theme: Pubic hair everywhere! * Main Challenge Winner: Dyslexia * Main Challenge Prize: '''A pair of fur coats from Hairy Cooch! * '''Bottom 2: Arena Grenade & Wendy Whaleiams * Lip Sync Song: '''I’m in love with Judas – by Lati K * '''Eliminated: Wendy Whaleiams * Lip stick message: "*intense crying* I just can’t.." Episode 6: Yikes! She's Obese! * Special Guest Judges: Jacob Sartorious * Mini Challenge: '''Gain the biggest crowd reaction in a moist coochie contest. The 2 contestants with the biggest reactions, wins! * '''Mini Challenge Winner: '''Remy Mwah & Alexis Michealle * '''Mini Challenge Prize: .A washcloth * Main Challenge: '''Star in horror film trailers for "Yikes! She's Obese!" * '''Runway Theme: Screaming in my boots! * Main Challenge Winner: Michael Jackson * Main Challenge Prize: A free doll from the movie "Annabelle"! * Bottom 2: Alexis Michealle & Adelef * Lip Sync Song: Stupid Hoe - by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Alexis Michealle * Lip stick message: "Guess i'll go back to being nothing! Bye girls!" Episode 7: The Supersized and Superskinny ball! * Special Guest Judges: NickDominates * Mini Challenge: '''Burn as much '''Juice as you can! * Mini Challenge Winner: '''Adelef * '''Mini Challenge Prize: Get to assign the pairs in the main challenge. * Main Challenge: '''In pairs, design 3 different looks that are 3 different sizes, XXXL, M and XXXS. * '''Runway Theme: '''XXXL, M and XXXS * '''Main Challenge Winner: Remy Mwah & Wendy Whaleiams * Main Challenge Prize: Free shooting lessons! * Bottom 2: Arena Grenade & Poot * Lip Sync Song: Grenade - by Bruno Mars * Eliminated: Arena Grenade * Arena Grenade was sadly blown up while performing her lipsync. * * Lip stick message: *What Eyebrows could not return because he was so obese he had to get put down." Episode 8: Reading is Fundamental! * Special Guest Judges: Expoxsed * Main Challenge: '''Read the other contestants like they're a fatty blocking your way. * '''Runway Theme: Periodt. * Main Challenge Winner: Dyslexia * Main Challenge Prize: Free reading and writing lessons for 2 years. * Bottom 2: Remy Mwah & Wendy Whaleiams * Lip Sync Song: Freaky - by Trisha Paytas * Eliminated: Double Shantay * Lip stick message: ------''' '''Episode 9: Dislexyc Roast! * Special Guest Judges: '''Jeffree Star * '''Mini Challenge: Fill up a picke jar with your own pussy juice, the person who fills the jar first, wins! * Mini Challenge Winner: Dyslexia * Mini Challenge Prize: Free, used, cinnamon flavored anal lube * Main Challenge: '''Perform a comedy roast of the one and holy, skinny and pretty, rich and famous, Dislexyc! * '''Runway Theme: Gucci coochie * Main Challenge Winner: Wendy Whaleiams * Main Challenge Prize: Custom Anal Beads from Adam and Steve * Bottom 2: Remy Mwah & Poot * Lip Sync Song: '''Sober - by Demi Lovato * '''Eliminated: Poot * Lip stick message: "Bye girlies im going back to the basement!" Category:Joke Seasons Episode 10: Eureka Klan! * Special Guest Judges: '''Eureka O'Hara & Laura Lee * '''Main Challenge: Send a video to Eureka on how the white race is superior. * Runway Theme: White Party * Main Challenge Winner: '''Wendy Whaleiams & Remy Mwah * '''Main Challenge Prize: Free pass to get into KKK * Bottom 2: Michael Jackson & Adelef * Lip Sync Song: The Big Girl - by Eureka O'Hara * Eliminated: '''Michael Jackson * '''Lip stick message: "I didn't change my skin color for this! HEE HEE" Episode 11: HeeHee Music Video * Main Challenge: Star in the music video of HeeHee - by Dislexyc * Runway Theme: Very best Skinny * Lip Sync Song: Chiraq - by Nicki Minaj ft Lil Herb * Eliminated: '''Adelef * '''Lip stick message: "You're all about to die like those Juice I gassed!" Episode 12: Reunion * Miss Congeniality: '''Arena Grenade '''Episode 13: Grand Finale * Lip Sync Song: Regular Degular - by Nicki Minaj * Runner-ups: Dyslexia & Remy Mwah * '''Winner: '''Wendy Whaleiams Category:Seasons Category:Darg Race